


Many Ways You're Mine

by Perxita



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Awkward Situation, M/M, Songfic, possessive Geoffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perxita/pseuds/Perxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Geoffrey were at a concert.<br/>Geoffrey get something to drink.<br/>Josh is thinking and meets a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Ways You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I still hope you can read it and have some fun with it.

They were on this rock concert, in that small club wich Geoffrey discovered a few weeks ago. Their blood was still full of adrenaline, Geoffrey was a few steps ahead of him, ran backwards and hummed the melody of the songs they heard.  
"Want a drink?"  
He had stopped at the small corner shop and looked at Josh quizzically.  
"Yes, I urgently need something to drink."  
"I'll get us something."  
With one hand he grabbed Josh's shirt and pulled him closer to kiss him briefly.  
"Don’t run away." Geoffrey laughed as he disappeared into the store.

As he leaned against a lamppost Josh closed his eyes.  
No - he would certainly not run away from Geoffrey - not again. He was the best thing that ever happened to Josh. It was now almost a year since he broke up with him. For less than twenty four hours. Josh grinned at the thought.  
It was precisely this street corner where he realized he needed Geoffrey. At that time some guy he had met at a club, left him here.  
He needed Geoffrey, because every smile he could conjure up in the face of the the other,  
let butterflies dancing in his stomach.   
He needed Geoffrey because he saw in him not only a strange freak.   
And if Geoffrey saw in him no freak, then Josh could live with that the other said almost continuously how much he liked him.  
This night he had called Geoffrey and as he stood in front of him soaking wet, Josh suddenly realized how much he had missed him in the last hours.  
That night changed his life, not only to his opinion about "put things in his bum".

"Hey Josh. Right? "  
Josh opened his eyes, blinking, before him stood a young man a few yards away from two couples.  
"Yup." Josh nodded and tried to classify the face.  
"I am, Brendon. We met last year in a club." Said the brown-haired.  
The two girls had come a few steps closer and looked curiously at him.  
"Yeah right."  
Brendon was the guy who had left him here, he had known it was something with a B.  
"I'm sorry that we left you here."  
The other looked at him ruefully.  
"It's ok."  
When Geoffrey came back? He wanted to get out of this unpleasant situation and he wanted his boyfriend at his side.  
"You have been left again?" Brendan wanted to know with a smile.  
"Come with us, we are on our way to a bar that has just opened."  
"Actually, I'm waiting for my friend, he ....."  
"Write him a message that you're doing something else." Interrupted one of the girls.  
"Don’t be a frog, you don’t get such an opportunity again." Added the other and giggled.  
"If you come,"  
Brendon took his hands and came closer.  
"If you come, at least I am no longer the odd man out."  
It took only a split second when Josh realized that this guy was on the verge of kissing him.  
Suddenly there was a colorful mug with blue straw under his nose.  
"Sorry it took so long, babe. The store was packed. "  
The soft lips from Geoffrey pressed him a kiss on the cheek.  
"And who are you?" He wanted to know from Brendon.  
Although he was taken a step back, but still held Joshs hands.  
"I'm Brendon."  
"Hi Brendon, I am Geoffrey, Josh’s boyfriend."  
Instead of the exuberant joy to know someone new from Josh's life, there was something dangerously angry in his face and his voice was unusually dark and rumbling.  
"He's just a casual frien, we met in a club." Said Josh and pulled his hands back.  
"In a club? I thought you had before me only girls?” Geoffrey asked growling and don’t let Brendon from his eyes.  
"That was when I had break up with you."  
From the background you could hear the girls breathe noisily. Irritated Josh looked at them, the expression on their faces, he knew all too well - what did such a handsome guy with such a freak? And Geoffrey looked particularly good today, he was wearing only a white T-shirt, blue jeans and Chucks.  
"You're breaking up with me and a few hours later you have a new guy?"  
"I not picked him. He talked to me in the club, he had lost his friends, and danced with us." Josh said and gesturing wildly with his hands.  
"God, Josh ...", Geoffrey suddenly grinned broadly.  
"What?"  
"You're so sweet, I can’t lost sight of you."  
Geoffrey folded his hands behind Joshs neck and pulled him slowly to himself. The cool paper cups in his neck caused goosebumps. But before he could free himself from the embrace Geoffrey kissed him. A long of intense kiss which took his breath away.  
When they broke apart, Josh noticed how the two girls had come to them.  
"Hi, I'm Karen and this is Stacey, we are friends of Brendon." Said the blond girl.  
"Would you come with us, we are going to that new bar?" Said Stacey.  
Geoffrey glanced from the girls to Josh and briefly back again.  
"Nah, the little one got enough alcohol in his blood, and I have other plans with him." Geoffrey shook his head.  
"I'm bigger as you"  
Josh unceremoniously punched his friend in the ribs.  
"But you're my sweet little, muddle-headed."  
That smile, Josh could feel his knees turned into pudding, he would finally be alone with Geoffrey.  
"Love you."  
He quickly kissed him on the mouth  
"Love you too." Beamed Geoffrey.  
"Let's go home."  
"Ok." Nodded Josh.  
Of course, Josh had noticed how excited his boyfriend was, wich had rubbed his hard bulge during their kiss too obvious on his thigh.  
"It was nice to met you."  
Briefly he nodded to the two girls, who stood stunned.  
"Maybe, maybe we can meet even once, for dinner, or ... or. " Stuttered Brendon and looked uncertainly back and forth between the two.  
"Don’t think so. I don’t like it when someone flirts with my boyfriend. You know something like that cute you always have to keep an eye on " Meant Geoffrey serious.  
He pressed Josh finally his paper cup in the hand. His free arm he put in Josh's back, his hand possessively on his bum. With a jerk he pulled Josh close to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"By." Chuckled Josh.  
"But you put nothing in my butt today." He said as they turn away from the others and beating their way home.  
"Not even my tongue?" Asked Geoffrey, played indignantly.  
"Your tongue is ok, but no more. Today it's my turn." Said Josh seriously.  
"If you say so, muddlehead. For all I care, we can do that only this way, I like it when you stuck deep in me." Chuckled Geoffrey.  
"No! No, we take turns. ..... "  
Geoffrey didn’t heard the remarks of his friend - no. He didn’t care which slanted theories he set again, he loved Josh and that was all that mattered.  
With another intense kiss he interrupted the flow of words from Josh.  
After an eternity they broke apart and Geoffrey sang loudly the chorus of the song, which he had previously hummed.  
"Mine, yes your mine. There are many ways you're mine. Mine, yes your mine. There are many ways you're mine. "

**Author's Note:**

> The song wich Geoffrey sings is called "Many Ways You're Mine" by The Bowery Riots.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Sr3nvPhBgE&list=PLUQrHgYdbQjhtUeKTSe8G1hZWNeDuv2Nt


End file.
